Daily Digs - Chef Dies Part 2
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Does Lindsay die?


"How's is Lindsay?" Dakota asks worried.

"Don't lie.. be honest.." Tyler demands.

Noah sighs and gulps.

"Lindsay is.." The nurse says softly.

"SPEAK WOMAN SPEAK!" Tyler yells.

"Calm down, she's okay. We had to clean her stomach so she's going to be hungry. Don't worry..she's fine. Make sure she doesn't cut herself or do anything stupid." The nurse orders.

"YES! Thank you!" Tyler says relieved and hugging the nurse.

"Mhm. Now I need to go back to work." The nurse says scooting away.

"I'm so happy Lindsay is okay! I really don't know what I would do without her." Dakota sighs.

"Same here." Tyler agrees.

"So, what do we do from here?" Noah asks.

"Make sure this is done and over with.." Dakota says softly.

Lindsay comes in the gift shop.

Everyone runs up and hugs her.

"Don't EVER do that again." Tyler says hugging her.

"I'll not not to..just everybody leave me alone." Lindsay sighs.

"Are you sure?" Tyler asks.

"Yeah..I just need some time alone." Lindsay sighs.

"The doctors don't want you alone." Noah mentions.

"She won't." A theripist says walking in.

"Lindsay is going to stay with me for awhile. She'll be back at her hometown in about a week or so." The theripist says.

"Can we viset her?" Dakota asks.

"No sorry." The theripist denies.

"Please? There's a theripist place in our hometown she can go to which is closer to the school!" Tyler explains.

"Oh really? Maybe Lindsay can go to school then after thats see theripy." The theripist says.

"That would be perfect!" Dakota nods.

"Yeah! Lets do that!" Noah nods.

"Alright. We'll transfer Lindsay to a councling in her hometown and she can still attend school." The theripist agrees.

"Yay!" Dakota cheers.

"Thank you so much." Lindsay thanks.

"Anytime. You guys should get back to your school." The theripist says.

"We ditched. It's probably over by now." Noah says.

"Then go home." The theripist says.

"We have no more parents to watch us." Dakota says.

"What happened to your mother?" The theripist asks.

"She got arrested." Dakota awnsers.

"Well I have to tell the police about this. Then you guys will be sent to an orphanage and you can't live here anymore." The theripist says.

"NO! They have to stay here!" Tyler says worried.

"It's the law." The theripist sighs.

"I'll bail Leshawna out. I got the money." Noah says.

"WHAT?" Lindsay asks.

"Really?" Dakota asks.

"Yeah. I'll bail her out. Lindsay and Dakota can stay here." Noah explains.

"You both got saved." The theripist says.

The theripist walks away.

"Oh my gosh thanks Noah!" Lindsaysays hugging him.

"Sh. You guys can live on your own!" Noah whispers.

"Good idea!" Lindsay whispers.

"Kay." Dakota nods.

"Lets all go back home. I need to shower." Tyler says while smelling himself.

"How?" Dakota asks.

"I drove here and I don't want to drive back." Lindsay sighs.

"Everyone else took a plane here. Lets go to the airport and take stuff from there." Dakota explains.

"Alright, I guess." Lindsay shrugs.

The group goes to the airport and flies back home.

"I'm going to Zoeys house." Noah says leaving the airport.

"Why? You have a little crush on her?" Dakota teases.

"Uh. Why do you care? Hmm?" Noah asks.

"I was just joking..but if it's true then I could care less." Dakota cheers.

Noah leaves the airport.

"I have to start theripiy tomorrow after school." Lindsay sighs.

Tyler hugs her.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Tyler smiles.

"Thanks." Lindsay smiles.

"I should be leaving too, see you guys later." Tyler says leaving.

"I guess that leaves the 3." Gwen says.

"Yup. What are we going to do for Chef?" Dakota asks.

"Can we please not talk about that?" Lindsay asks.

"Oh yeah..sure." Dakota sighs.

"I'll just be going now. I'm going to find out what Noah is up to." Gwen says.

"Have fun stalking!" Dakota wave.

Lindsay laughs.

"Lets walk home." Dakota figures.

"Ok. I'm tired of taking taxi's and planes. I think I love walking now." Lindsay says walking.

"Ugh. I hope all this drama is going to be over." Dakota hopes.

"Once one ends, another one will come." Lindsay tells.

"I guess." Dakota shrugs.

Lindsay and Dakota walk up to their house.

Lindsay and Dakota take a deep breathe.

Lindsay grabs her keys and opens the door.

They both enter.

They look around the house sadly.

"I can't stay here..too much painful memories.." Lindsay says about to cry.

"I remember when Leshawna made cupcakes for us.." Dakota says about to cry.

"And Chef would take us to KFC." Lindsay cries.

Lindsay falls down on the couch and cries.

Dakota falls on the floor and cries.

Lindsay and Dakota hug eachother and cry.

"How are we going to handle this?" Dakota asks.

"We might not be able to.." Lindsay sighs.

"What are we going to do with Chef and Leshawnas bedroom?" Dakota asks.

"We will never ever go in there.." Lindsay says.

"I agree.." Dakota sniffles.

"So.. were going to raise ourselves?" Dakota asks.

"It's our only choice." Lindsay sighs.

Dakota sighs.

Zoey, Noah, and Gwen knock on the door.

"Hi." Lindsay says whipping away some tears.

"Hello." Dakota says blowing her nose.

"Zoey and I are dating!" Noah cheers.

"Yup!" Zoey cheers while hugging Noah.

"Do you have anymore pain killer bottles? I need some." Gwen asks Lindsay.

"Okay, so Chef just died yesterday and I almost attempted suicide and you're both here bragging about your relationship?" Lindsay asks mad.

"Well if you say it like that, yes." Noah nods.

"Dude seriously? So everything you said yesterday was a lie?" Dakota asks.

"Well I didn't know this was going to happen." Noah shrugs.

"Wait, what did Noah say?" Lindsay asks.

"Ugh. Noah and Zoey please leave. Were depressed over death!" Dakota pouts.

"Someone is sure jealous." Noah teases.

"Dude. Who's happy after their parent passes away? Dumb ass." Dakota face palms.

Noah shrugs and walks off with Zoey.

"I don't want to live on this planet anymore." Gwen pouts.

"Why do you think I ate 3 bottles of pain killers?" Lindsay asks.

"Guys, it's going to take us awhile to get used to but at least Chef's still raising us by memory." Dakota sighs.

"You're right. One day at a time." Lindsay agrees.

"I'm just going to leave and probably get arrested again." Gwen says slowly leaving.

Gwen shuts the door.

"Lets make a promise we'll both try to get through this together and help eachother no matter what." Lindsay speeches.

"I promise!" Dakota promises.

They both hug.

"Maybe you wanna go shopping or something?" Dakot asks.

"No." Lindsay nods.

"So you wanna stay here in this old house?" Dakota asks.

"Well, now I kinda want to go shopping." Lindsay smiles.

"Then lets go!" Dakota cheers.

"EEP!" Linsay squeals while grabbing her purse.

They both walk to the mall and go shopping.


End file.
